Hold On
by NieA-29
Summary: Songfic, the la canción "Hold On" de "Good Charlotte" ---Por fin había llegado, el último día de escuela, la fiesta de graduación. Después de ese día, habría cumplido su promesa. ---


Hola! bueno, después de tener la idea rondandome por la cabeza durante casi 2 semanas, akí la tienen. Espero k les guste. Es un songfic, de la canción _Hold on_ de_ Good Charlotte_

la oruga mutante films presenta: 

**_HOLD ON _**

**_Por:Niea._**

**__**

Se levantó de la cama, restregándose los ojos para alejar el sueño que aún le acompañaba mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha. Recordó que ese era el último día de escuela y sonrió. No era una sonrisa de felicidad sino de tristeza y resignación.

Salió del cuarto de baño con el cuerpo lleno de pequeñas gotas de agua, se dirigió al armario y escogió una camisa, unos pantalones y unos calzoncillos. Se quitó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura y se vistió. Esperando que el día pasase rápido.

Cuando llegó al gran salón y lo vio tan lleno de gente feliz y contenta, estuvo tentado a retroceder, volver a su habitación y no salir hasta la noche. Pero no podía, si lo hacía no habría cumplido bien la promesa...

Se sentó en su sitio habitual y haciendo acopio de todo su talento para actuar, dejó que una falsa alegría se adueñara de su cara, más era imposible que ésta llegara a sus ojos. Aunque quién lo notaría? Nadie, claro.

Pero estaba equivocado. Alguien no había dejado de mirarle desde que había entrado, y sus ojos habían percibido el cambio. Un cambio que había notado desde la batalla final.

Después del desayuno, fueron todos a los jardines, a esperar que los profesores arreglaran el gran salón para la ceremonia de entrega de diplomas.

Sus amigos fueron a sentarse a la vera del lago, donde estaban los Gryffindors y así molestarles un poco. Pero él no quería eso, así que diciendo que se había dejado algo en la habitación, se fue a otro sitio. A pensar, a recordar...

Por fin llegó la hora de la ceremonia. Todos los de séptimo año estaban reunidos en el gran salón, que estaba decorado con los cuatro estandartes de las residencias y el de la escuela detrás de estrado. En él, estaban todos los profesores vestidos con sus más elegantes túnicas, mirando a los que durante siete años, habían sido sus alumnos.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo sentado, Dumbledore se levantó, dispuesto a dar un pequeño discurso, para después ir llamando uno a uno a los alumnos para que recogiesen sus diplomas.

-Queridos alumnos, hemos estado siete años aquí, todos juntos, y la verdad es que es una pensa tener que decirnos adiós. Puede que haya habido disputas entre alumnos, pero estoy seguro que dentro de unos años las recordareis con nostalgia... Ahora que ya sois graduados de Hogwarts, sólo quiero que sepáis que estoy muy orgullosos de vosotros, desde el más inteligente, hasta el más humilde y me gustaría que todos llegaseis a tener un buen futuro, y que de vez en cuando vinierais a visitar la escuela.- añadió con una sonrisa.- Pero ahora, sólo me queda daros mis felicitaciones y haceros entrega de los diplomas.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, y Dumbledore inclinó cortésmente la cabeza. Cuando se volvió ha hacer el silencio, la profesora McGonagall, como subdirectora, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde había estado hablando Dumbledore anteriormente.

-Para no alargar más la entrega, solamente diré que estoy perfectamente de acuerdo con el director, y me alegra que todos aprobaran sus EXSTASIS y así poder adentrarse en el mundo adulto.- McGonagall sacó un pergamino del bolsillo de la túnica.- Ahora les iré llamando uno a uno para que recojan sus diplomas.

-Hanna Abbot!

La chica se levantó, cogió el pergamino que le tendía la subdirectora y le dio la mano a todos los demás profesores. Sprout, como directora de su casa, la abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

La gente fue subiendo al estrado poco a poco, hasta que le tocó el turno a él.

-Draco Malfoy.

Se levantó, con la elegancia que le caracterizaba. Cogió el diploma y fue a dar la mano al resto de cuerpo docente. Cuando llegó frente a Snape, éste le dio la mano y le sonrió, dándole ánimos, pues el profesor sabía que ese no había sido un buen año para el joven, y la manera de comportarse últimamente, sólo hacían más que corroborarlo. Draco inclinó la cabeza como saludo y también le sonrió.

Cuando llegó a su asiento una duda asomó su cabeza.

Había cumplido la promesa de su madre, había acabado Hogwarts con unas muy buenas notas, ahora no tenía ningún motivo para seguir, no le importaba a nadie... Pero la mirada de Snape... él le había ayudado en los tiempos difíciles, quizá por él...

Pero entonces la voz de McGonagall pronunciando un nombre en especial, le hizo despertar.

Un chica alto, delgado, de cabellos negros desordenados y con gafas subía al estrado y le daba la mano a la subdirectora con una preciosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa... esa sonrisa, o cualquier otro signo de familiaridad, cariño o incluso amor, nunca sería dirigido a él... Sonrió al ver como Potter le daba la mano a Snape. Los dos mirándose a los ojos firmemente, pues Harry, en contra de todas las expectativas, había podido seguir dando pociones gracias a las buenas notas sacadas en los TIMOS.

Pero Draco siguió perdido en ese cuerpo, sabiendo desde siempre que nunca le pertenecería. Pues él se había encargado a lo largo de seis largos años de que así fuera. Pero después de la batalla final, cuando había pasado todo eso... cambió, no para el mundo pero sí para si mismo y comprendió a Harry, dejó de molestarle a él y a sus amigos, pero eso no hizo que la enemistad acabara. Y al darse cuenta de que eso le hacía daño, descubrió que se había enamorado del Gryffindor! o quizá siempre estuvo allí, demasiado oculto entre tanto odio y desprecio...

Harry se sentó junto a Weasley y Granger. Era curioso como la vida sabía perfectamente su destino, pues sin ser conscientes, cada uno se había sentado dejando el mayor espacio entre ellos. Separados, lejos, y Draco sabía perfectamente que contra el destino no se podía luchar. El se comportó durante toda su vida como un ser sin escrúpulos, que menospreciaba a todo aquel inferior a él, y el destino se lo había cobrado quitándole a su madre, lo único que le quedaba después del encarcelamiento de su padre. Así pues, si el destino quería que estuviesen separados, que mejor que Draco acabara con su vida para no poder estar con Harry?

---oooOOOooo---

La fiesta había empezado hacía dos horas. Draco había estado bailando, otra vez con esa máscara de falsa felicidad sin ser consciente de que alguien le observaba, preocupado por él. Por eso, cuando tocaron las doce y Draco decidió llevar a cabo su plan, no se dio cuenta de que alguien le seguía.

Subió a la torre de astronomía, se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró al cielo, recordando lo que le dijo su madre antes de morir.

_- Draco, hijo mío. Quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, puede que no fuese una madre ejemplar, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice fue por tu bien. _

_-Por mi bien? por eso has..._

_-Draco, por favor, escúchame. Quiero que seas feliz, que acabes la escuela y te dediques a lo que quieras, que encuentras a alguien a quien amar y seáis...muy... felices... de acuerd...o?_

_-Mamá, por favor! No te vayas! _

_Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Narcisa Malfoy acababa de dejar el mundo de los vivos en brazos de su querido hijo. _

Una lágrima se le escapó. Unos mortífagos la habían capturado, para vengarse de Draco, pues durante la batalla final él, que se suponía iba a ser un buen mortífago, se alió con Dumbledore.

La capturaron y la torturaron durante horas, y al borde de la muerte la enviaron de vuelta a la mansión para que Draco la encontrara. Así había sido, Draco la encontró pero no pudo salvarla, su madre no le dejó, sabía que nada podía hacerse por ella y prefirió hablar con su hijo.

Esa buena acción, luchar en contra de Voldemort, no había servido de nada. Su madre había muerto y Harry no le dirigió ni una palabra, ni un simple gracias. Si todo lo que hacía salía mal, porqué seguir viviendo y sufrir?

Draco se pasó la mano por los ojos, para quitarse las lágrimas, suspiró hondo.

-He acabado Hogwarts madre, no sé que quiero hacer en el futuro, y el dueño de mi corazón me desprecia, así que cumpliendo lo que te prometí ya me puedo ir a reunir contigo.

Alzó una pierna para ponerla encima del alféizar, pero unas manos lo cogieron por la cintura y le hicieron caer. Draco se levantó, enfadado con aquel que se atrevía a impedir su suicidio. Pero se sorprendió al ver quien era. Harry Potter estaba delante de él, muy serio y mirándole a los ojos.

Ninguno sabía que decir, estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que una suave música les envolvió. Podía oírse desde allí la música del gran salón?

_This world, this world is cold (este mundo, este mundo frío)  
But you don't, you don't have to go ( pero tú no, no te tienes que ir)  
You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely (te sientes triste, te sientes solo)  
And no one seems to care (y parece que a nadie le importa)  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you (tu madre se ha ido, tu padre te pega)  
This pain you cannot bare ( este dolor insoportable)  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do (pero todos sangramos igual que tú)  
And we all have the same things to go thru (y todos pasamos por las mismas cosas)  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go (aguanta...si sientes que te vas)  
Hold on...it gets better than you know (aguanta...irá mejor de lo que piensas)  
  
Your days you say they're way too long (tus días paecen demasiado largos)  
And your nights you can't sleep at all (y en tus noches, no puedes dormir)  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for (no estás seguro de qué esperas)  
But you don't want to know more (pero no quieres saber más)  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for but you don't want to know more (no estás seguro de qué esperas pero no quieres saber más)  
  
But we all bleed the same way as you do (pero todos sangramos igual que tú)  
And we all have the same things to go thru (y todos pasamos por las mismas cosas)  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go (aguanta...si sientes que te vas)  
Hold on...it gets better than you know (aguanta...irá mejor de lo que piensas)  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer (no pares de buscar, estás cerca)  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on (no pares de buscar no está lejos... aguanta)  
  
What are you looking for? (que estás buscando?)  
What are you waiting for?(a qué esperas?)  
Do you know what you're doing to me? (sabes lo que me estás haciendo?)  
Go ahead...what are you waiting for? (Continua... qué estás esperando?)?  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go (aguanta...si sientes que te vas)  
Hold on...it gets better than you know (aguanta...irá mejor de lo que piensas)  
  
Don't stop looking you're one step closer (no pares de buscar, estás cerca)  
Don't stop searching it's not over...hold on (no pares de buscar no está lejos... aguanta)  
  
Hold on...if you feel like letting go (aguanta...si sientes que te vas)  
Hold on...it gets better than you know (aguanta...irá mejor de lo que piensas_)

Draco se sentía muy extraño. Esa canción había descrito como se sentía. Ese sentimiento de un mundo frío, la sensación de que todo se le iba de las manos... Y, cuando la canción había dicho: _Do you know what you're doing to me? _le pareció que era Harry quien las cantaba...

La voz del moreno le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Se puede saber qué hacías?

No lo dijo con enfado, sino con asombro, pero Draco no contestó. Desvió la mirada.

-He oído lo que has dicho antes de intentar subirte al alféizar, está bien que cumplas tu promesa. Pero no creo que tu madre quisiese que te tiraras. Sé lo que pasó y por qué la capturaron esos hijos de puta, y no es tu culpa, de acuerdo? Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer...

Draco no pudo más.

-LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER? TÚ NO SABES NADA POTTER!! Lo que tenía que hacer...- dejó ir una risa llena de amargura.- Lo que tendría que haber hecho era unirme a ellos! así ella estaría viva, y... para el caso que me hiciste después de la batalla hubiese sido mejor seguir peleándonos...

Harry se quedó con los ojos como platos. Él que tenía que ver allí? Pero pensándolo bien... Malfoy había dicho que no le había hecho caso después de la batalla... quería decir eso lo que él pensaba?

-Malfoy, escucha... Lo siento .-acabó por decir, pues no sabía como expresarse.- Pensé que después de lo de tu madre no querrías que la gente te atosigara y bueno... tampoco es que estuviese en condiciones de decirte algo. - dijo Harry, acordándose de las tres semanas en la enfermería que había tenido que pasar.

Draco no le miraba, pero parecía dolido. Harry suspiró y se acercó un paso.

-A parte de que pensé que no querrías que la gente te molestara, no sabía que decirte tampoco. Entiéndelo Malfoy, hemos estado siendo enemigos desde siempre y no sabía cómo romper todos esos años de insultos. Un simple gracias no me parecía apropiado... Pero, porque querías que te hiciese caso?.- preguntó Harry con mucha curiosidad y algo de esperanza?

Draco le miró, quería irse de allí. Nada estaba pasando como él quería y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

-Déjalo Potter.- dijo Malfoy, intentando poner el tono frío de siempre y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Espera! Draco, te puedo llamar así?.- Draco no dijo nada así que Harry siguió.- Draco, te he seguido porque... bueno, puede que lo tuviera que haber hecho antes, pero tampoco sabía como hacerlo. Ya ves, el valor Gryffindor se va cuando más le necesitas... Lo que quiero decirte es que muchas gracias por dejar de insultarnos...- Respiró hondo.- y quisiera, que enterráramos el hacha de guerra. Puede que... no nos veamos más, pero no me gustaría tener que marcharme de Hogwarts con enemigos...

Pasó un buen rato, sólo escuchándose el silencio, al fin Draco habló.

-Mira... Harry. No me des las gracias por algo que os merecéis, para mi hace mucho que el hacha desapareció entre la tierra, así que tranquilo, podrás dormir a salvo sabiendo que no te atacaré.- Era un chiste, y cualquiera podría haber reído, pero no ellos dos. Draco había hablado con un tono triste, todo el rato mirando algún punto más allá de Harry.

Draco suspiró y empezó a andar para salir de la habitación.

-Draco, sabes lo que me estás haciendo?.- oyó que decía la voz de Harry.

Draco se quedó parado en el sitio.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Tu tristeza me parte el alma, verte así de desesperado me parte el corazón. Quisiera habértelo dicho antes, pero otra vez te digo, no sabía la forma. Cuando vi que estabas de nuestro lado, me sentí feliz, pues no quería que fueses un mortífago. Al saber que tu madre había muerto, quise saber cómo y porque, y no descansé hasta ver entre rejas a los culpables. No sabes cuánto he sufrido todo este año al verte a ti sufrir. Cada día que pasaba tenía miedo de que te dejases llevar por la oscuridad tentadora de la muerte( NAesta frase la leí en algún fic, si la autora lo lee, lo siento po esk es preciosa) Y hoy, sin poder aguantar más, al ver que te ibas, he querido seguirte para decirte que te amo. Y no vivo si no es contigo a mi lado. No quiero que hagas la tontería que has estado a punto de cometer, porque hay mucha gente que te quiere, y te aprecia. Seguro que tendrás un futuro brillante te dediques a lo que te dediques, una vida llena de alegría... Por que quieres cortarla ahora?

Draco se giró, quedando de cara a Harry, sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Harry le miraba expectante, había podido intuir que no le era totalmente indiferente a Draco, y ahora deseaba no haberse equivocado.

-Harry, eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca...

Las lágrimas acabaron por desbordarse en esos ojos grises. Ahora comprendía que había sido un estúpido al intentar quitarse la vida. Harry tenía razón. No sólo estaba Severus preocupándose por él, seguro que Pansy, su tía, y quien sabe si algún que otro amigo suyo de Slytherin... Mucha gente le había dicho que sería un perfecto abogado, así que a lo mejor si se dedicaría a ello...

Miró a Harry a los ojos, y vio que el moreno esperaba una contestación.

-Muchas gracias Harry, tienes razón, no debí hacerlo.

Se le acercó. Recobrando ese andar característico de su familia, esa sonrisa socarrona que tantas veces le dirigió al moreno delante de él.

Se paró justo a un palmo entre su cuerpo y el de Harry, se acercó a la oreja del moreno y susurró.

-Yo también te amo. Gracias por salvarme.

---oooOOOooo---

Bueno, espero k les haya gustado.... La canción fue escrita pk los componentes de la banda recibían muchas cartas de sus fans contándoles k se kerían morir, pk sus vidas apestaban y tal... Así k decidieron hacer una canción anti suicidio, y esta es.... Verdad k es bonita? Bueno, a mi si me gusta n.n

---_Prefiero seguir soportando que tu mirada de color jade me desgaste el alma lentamente, a dejarme seducir por la oscuridad tentadora de la muerte_.--- Esta es la frase original, no sé kien la escribió o en k fic salía po en muy bonita.

Bueno, dejen revius, ok?

dewwwwww

niea.


End file.
